Lego Dimensions
by Aydore
Summary: This takes place after Lego Dimensions where our heroes will face new adventures trying to escape and restore the world that the evil Lord Paradox created. Resolving the long unanswered question of how the Lego Brands connect. You'll see all you'r favorite heroes, villains, and places while trying to solve the world's biggest mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: A new World

In the Lego multiverse there are hundreds of dimensions with all kinds of fantastic stories. But that's all gone now. A mysterious power has taken chunks of multiple worlds to make a brand-new dimension of creativity. Places like Cloud Coco land, Amazonia, The Lonely Mountain, The Emerald City, Ninjago Village, Knightonia, The Lion City, The Candy Kingdom, Wakanda, Hogwarts, Jurassic Park, the Phantom Zone, The Battle Nexus Arena, and Lego City, a collection of buildings from multiple dimensions. We begin our story with Batman, Gandalf, and Wildstyle landing in Lego city that was full of chaos and confusion. Zod was leading an army of Flying Monkeys, Gremlins, Darliks and Agent Smith clones from the piece of the Phantom Zone they came from along with Lord Voldemort and the Wicked Witch.

"We are free" said Zod "and this time no one can put us back."

"Think again Zod" replied Batman.

All the villains began to laugh in response to what to them seemed like a joke. Zod began to fly closer to them and began to talk "You three, seriously, do you honestly think the three of you can beat all of us. What can you possibly do to defeat me when I have the exact same powers as Superman. There is no Justice League, Master Builders, or Fellowship that can help you".

Batman than grabbed a Kryptonite crystal and Wildsyle built a laser out of pieces from a light pole and simple two by four brick. Batman placed the crystal on the back and Gandalf blasted Zod with the weapon. The other villains tried to attack them but Wildstyle and Batman used their skills to take down the henchmen while Gandalf had a magical showdown with Voldemort and the Wicked Witch. He blasted the two away by stomping his staff to the ground while saying.

"You shall not pass".

The remaining henchmen ran away carrying the ones nocked down back to the Phantom Zone. Phillis, the flying brick with glowing studs who guards the prison floated towards the three and said, "Thanks Batman".

Batman asked with confusion "Uh, how do you know me".

"When you see one version of someone you've seen them all. One of your double gangers has helped me before. Can you tell some of the Supermen that I am tired of all the Zods being sent there? We didn't trust Phantom Zone Projectors to the Kriptonians just to have the same villain floating around".

"Uh who is we" asked Wildsyle.

"Uh, what's that boss" asked Phillis "Got to go".

She floated back to the Phantom Zone and the three left to see the city. It was in ruins, pieces of building jumbled together, some familiar, some not. Suddenly on every TV screen projected a man in a dark cloak with piercing blue eyes and a staff with…

"Is that" asked Lucy.

"A piece of Lord Vortec" said Batman.

"How is that possible" asked Stormcrow "We left him in a Rift Loop".

The man spoke "Hello people of my new world welcome to your new home. Where my predecessor Vortec failed in uniting the Multiverse. I, Paradox have succeeded with the help of his final piece left by Batman, Gandalf, and Wildstyle. With it and my endless Knowledge of the Multiverse from my travels I have built a perfect world in my image. Those who except this new way of life you will be greatly rewarded, those who resist will be destroyed".

The TVs went silent and the civilians went crazy again. Batman barrowed Wildstyle's relic detector and pressed a few buttons making it show a map of the city. In it he saw at the edge was a small piece of land in the shape of an island. He then grappled onto a nearby building and looked in that direction seeing a giant mansion.

"I think I found a good place for us to hide out until we make our next plan of attack" Batman said.

"Oh, you mean that version of the Batcave over there" Wildstyle asked "My ex use to take me there back when we dated".

"Uh what is an ex" asked Gandalf.

"I'll explain later" said Wildstyle.

The three ran through the city finally seeing the people calm down as heroes began to help. The Powerpuff Girls and Teen Titans were fighting Gremlins. The Elemental Ninjas were fighting the Sons of Garmadon along with Chase menace and the police department. The Justice League and the Avengers were helping rebuild some of the broken buildings. When our three heroes finally made it to the mansion doors they wouldn't let them enter.

A computer-generated password spoke "Password please".

"Ironman sucks" Wildstyle yelled.

"Welcome Wildestyle" replied the computer "It's about time you came back to the mansion. It has been even more depressing after you left. Would you like me to pull out your super hero suit?"

"No thank you" said Wildstyle.

Gandalf giggled when he heard that Wildstyle had a super hero suit. The three entered the building and she guided them to the fire hose behind the giant fire place that lead to the Batcave. In there was every vehicle that Batman from the Lego Movie Universe has ever made. But Batman wasn't there, the only people there were our heroes. She walked pass the big moveable bridge and began typing on the min computer. A map popped up on the computer showing the new dimension they were in, pieces of different worlds were mashed together in a random pattern with pieces of land or ocean between them. It also showed Yellow Brick roads connecting most of the lands together. When the map was finished news, reports showed up on the other screens. Wakanda was under attack by the Black Order, The Dwarfs of the Lonely Mountain were working with Dragon Hunters, New Villains have been seen retreating to the Phantom Zone, the First Order is looking for the Guardians of the Galaxy. Many more stories popped up on the screens until she finally turned it off. When it was off a portal suddenly opened and a mysterious figure with a blue crystal was dropped out from the other side. It was Access (A comic book character that belonged to both DC and marvel Comics with the power to travel between dimensions). He fell to the ground and passed out as if coming to this world drained him. The Three took him to the infirmary room to get some rest.

All he could utter was one sentence "Hey Batman Long time no see".

Note from Author: Please leave a review. Your opinion would appreciated.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Golden retrievers

When Access woke up the three surrounded him. But before they could ask any questions he got off the table and walked to the computer. He took out a blue crystal and place it on the edge connecting it to the machine. He turned around and spoke to the three.

"So" he said awkwardly "Any questions".

"How did you get here" Asked Wildstyle.

"Why are you here" Asked Batman.

"Who is Paradox" Asked Gandalf.

"I have the power to travel between dimensions and in my travels, I noticed that some universes were losing large amounts of land for no reason. When I tried to investigate it lead me to the Dimension Vorton where Expo explained everything. As for Paradox not, much is known about him except that he was an ex inmate of the Phantom Zone and for a long time was in League with a villain you all know well".

"Lord Vortec" said Expo coming from the now upgraded computer "Thanks for inputting the crystal, now I can communicate with you. Did you find Batman and the others"?

"Yes" Access said, "Now we can get started".

"It's good to see you again Expo" Gandalf said.

"Likewise," said the machine "I can't teleport anything to you directly, but I can communicate with you".

"Access was able to get here" Wildstyle said "Why can't he get us all out of here".

"It took the combined powers of me and the main Gateway on Vorton for me to get here. Paradox has a barrier to strong for anything less to brake through".

"But the good news is there is a way for you to get out of there until we find a way to put all the lands back in their worlds" said Expo.

"How"

"By collecting Gold Bricks and use them to make a new portal with the power of the very crystal I gave Access".

"There are plenty scattered throughout the world" said Access "I can locate a few right now but finding more will take some time".

"Let me guess" Wildstyle said "You want us to find the Golden Bricks while you stay here to be our eyes and ears through the map".

"Yeah that's pretty much it. I already put the coordinates in Wildstyle's devise" Access said "I'll also sand a message to all other heroes to help us in our search. We need all the help we can get".

Expo explained "I'll see if I can get more Info about Paradox".

The three left the cave and right in front of the doors of the mansion Wildstyle showed her devise in front of the other two. They decided to split up to cover more ground.

"There is one in Cloud Coco land" explained the Master Builder "I know the area best, so I will look there".

Gandalf looked at the devise and said "there is a place called Hogwarts that has one. Though I don't know why a Hog would have warts".

"It's a Wizard school, I'll explain later".

"There is one here at the city. I'll get that one" The Dark Knight said.

The three parted ways to find the Gold Bricks and create new stories along the way. Building new friendships and experiences. What lies next for our heroes, you'll just have to see for yourself.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Rise of Paradox

Meanwhile in the Phantom Zone fragment villains have been forced to retreat and were starting to get locked up because the Prison was out in the open. Phillis was having his hands full with al the new inmates. There cages were organized by what dimension they came from with giant stacks based on how bad they were two cages long and two cages wide. The eviler the villain was the higher he or she was placed. The large Monsters were chained up below them to prevent them from moving away while the smaller ones were put in animal cages. Larger bad guys were put in cells that were as wide and long as the normal stacks and would often be support for the other cells. Each cell had a bed, a dirty toilet, a mirror and sink, and a lamp above them that stops any powers they have. As well as Phillis there were other floating bricks guarding the prisoners with gloving studs for eyes. They were smaller than Phillis, only a two by two compared to her being a two by four. They had a little connecter piece that allowed them to hold laser guns. The Prison has been completely unescapable, until now. Paradox opened a portal in the center of the prison right in front of Phillis.

"Paradox" she said with her pieces glowing red to show her anger.

"Why hello Phillis" he said, "How's the warden".

"she didn't make it" she replied.

"I know, I just wanted to hear it from you".

"You know why she did what she did Paradox" she said "Both you and Lord Vortec were both responsible for the decision to…"

"Silence"! He yelled as he clutched his fist causing her to freeze completely.

Trying to move she asked, "You know the force".

"When you travel the multiverse" he said, "You pick up a thing or two, goodbye Phillis, I wish that you were able to see my glorious rein of this world"

He closed his fist completely and Phillis broke apart into several people. He picked up one of her read pieces and symbolically lifted it in the air to show the prisoners. They all cheered at the display some trying to break their cells. He waved his staff and destroyed all the cells allowing everyone in them to escape.

They assembled around Lord Paradox as he only said one thing. "Follow me".

As he leads them through the prison more guards tried to stop him but that just created a pile of parts. He kept walking until he made it to the very edge which was a Giant wall with a single stud in the direct center. Paradox placed the red stud he stole from Phillis and placed it in the stud creating a button. He Pressed it and the wall began to collapse.

"Before this dimension became a prison" said Paradox. "My People created a temple to study this universe. Therefore, I placed it in my world".

When the wall collapsed it revealed an enormous blue pyramid with glowing symbols and crystals scattered in a pattern.

As most of the villains gasped Paradox just shrugged and said "Don't be to impress, the ones at home were far larger and more advanced. At least they use to".

He Entered, and the others soon followed. Inside of the walls of the entrance were two rows of statues of various minifigures. When they entered the main room a holographic map of the entire Multiverse popped up on the table. Paradox created a giant throne and sat upon it.

"Now, let's get started" Paradox ordered "My first order of business is to find Batman, Gandalf and Wildstyle and finally destroy them personally".

He stared at the map which showed a giant loading singe to make the necessary changes. When it finally finished it showed his dimension and mapped it out to the most minute detail. It showed three red dots scattered in different locations representing our three heroes.

"The first villain who gives me these heroes will be my second in command" he ordered. When they all left he spoke to himself "This time I will succeed".

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Wakanda Forever

In order to get to Cloud Coco land Wildstyle had to cross through Wakanda which became isolated from the other lands. When she crossed through the invisible barrier she witnessed what looked like the result of a battle. Wakndan soldiers were walking around looking confused and airships were falling from the sky. She walked through piles of dust scattered throughout the field seeing giant tower like spaceships in the distance. She ran into a bald woman in warrior clothing looking shocked.

"What happened" asked Lucy.

"Thanos" the warrior replied, "he came here, snapped his fingers and half of Wakanda vanished into dust".

"You mean that dust" Wildstyle said as she pointed to the piles.

"Yes"

Lucy showed a shocked expression almost screaming in horror. She looked to her left and saw a man in a suit that looked like the American flag, a spy, a man in a beard wearing a cape, a talking racoon, a skinny man in black hair, and a robot.

"Who are they" asked Lucy.

"The avengers" said the solider "Earths mightiest heroes" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okoye" Yelled a voice from the distance.

"Princess Shiri" the general said, "You shouldn't be here".

"Where's my brother"?

"He is gone" Okoye answered.

The princess covered her mouth in shock and quivered to the ground. The Avengers came up to the three with nothing but sadness on their faces. When she came Shiri looked at them with anger and disappointment.

"You should have aimed for the head" said the racoon.

"Be quiet Rocket" said the bearded man.

"Who's that woman and why is she yellow" said the spy.

"I'm Wildstyle, and you are".

"I'm Captain America. This is Black Widow, Thor, Bruce Banner, War Machine, and Rocket" he said with a depressed voice.

He kept walking holding a metal arm in his hands. Rocket was holding a small stick while sobbing quietly. Sadness possessed the group even Wildstyle felt depressed. Even though she felt bad about it she had to get that Gold Brick, but as she tried to leave a man in a black cat costume with gold lines and an army of aliens in golden armor.

"I thought Killmonger died" said Shiri.

"And what are Shitari doing here" asked Rocket.

Killmonger spoke "People of Wakanda! You're king is dead, and it is up to me to take the throne".

Okoye and the remaining kings guard surrounded her pointing their spears. He remained calm as the aliens returned the favor with their weapons at all the Wakandan soldiers.

"Fine" he said with hate "If you won't submit willingly I guess I'll have to take the throne".

Coming from the crowd a Blue lady with long hair, a cloaked man with a glaive, and a giant alien lead the charge on the already weakened soldiers.

The Avengers charged in while Captain America said, "Here we go again".

Wildstyle soon joined the fight herself, she took down a small group of soldiers with her skills. But the blue lady came to her and drew her sword. She swiped it at her, but she was able to doge it. Wildstyle then grabbed it by the blade and forced it off her hand to toss it far away. The Alien took some dust form the ground then threw it in her face blinding her then she did a swipe kick knocking her down".

The Alien looked down and spoke "If it were up to me you would of already be dead, but Paradox wants you alive".

She then knocked her out with a final blow, she closed her eyes seeing all the other soldiers being rounded up. When she woke up she was in a cell underneath Wakanda lined up alone with other cells that had Wakandan soldiers.

Suddenly a voice spoke to Wildstyle "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, I expected more from a student of Vitruvius. I remember when he trained me".

"What"?

"During my travels throughout the Multiverse I heard rumors of a fabled dimension where selected people had the power to build whatever they wanted with the pieces at hand. When I finally made it to you're dimension I told the elders that I was a represented from my home world collecting knowledge. All but you're master refused to teach me, the old fool taught me in secret without question. By the time he figured out what I really planned I left his temple in ruble and a new skill in my arsenal. I Guess your master wasn't that great after all".

He walked away giving orders to the Shitari guards. He grabbed the metal arm from the one of them and waved it in front of the cell next door.

"Take these cells to the nearest Stargate to Tatooine, I'm sure Jaba the Hut will pay a good price for a new work force".

He opened a portal and left the building laughing at what he just did. When he left there was nothing but silence for about five minutes. The Avengers just sat there in their cells while rocket yelled out in fury for the loss of his son.

The End


End file.
